BarbieFaceKillah
BarbieFaceKillah is a triangular pink flipper, boasting a pair of flipping arms concealed beneath its wedge. BarbieFaceKillah was originally intended to compete in Series 2, but after its forty second intro was not completed in time, it was replaced with fellow Series 1.5 Weapons Match competitor The Rex Tano. BarbieFaceKillah returned in Series 2.5 as a representative of Portugal in the Foreigners competition. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Sumo qualifier it fought Girls Love Gaming, DondonChai and Karinabob. The female themed battle began with BarbieFaceKillah flipping Karinabob over and almost out. Girls Love Gaming started attacking BarbieFaceKillah and succeeded in flipping it over while DondonChai attempted to attack the others, using its axe-like sword. Girls Love Gaming turned its attentions to DondonChai and attempted to push it out of the arena, however BarbieFaceKillah charged at full force towards Karinabob and ended up accidentally driving itself out of the arena, in a poor example of control. As a result, BarbieFaceKillah was eliminated from the Sumo competition. BarbieFaceKillah returned for the Weapons Match, participating in the Flipper qualifier against QueenBlaze, Golden Dragon Gaming, and The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to in this match as Spunkly). All four robots clash instantly and are sent the side wall with Golden Dragon Gaming almost immediately flipping The Rex Tano onto its back, leaving it in a certain position where it couldn't self right. During this as well, BarbieFaceKillah flips QueenBlaze onto its rear. Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah then gang up on the helpless The Rex Tano while QueenBlaze is driving around on its rear by the side wall. Golden Dragon Gaming then turns against BarbieFaceKillah and flips it about as Spunkly is immobile and QueenBlaze moves around on its rear. Meanwhile, The Rex Tano is counted out. BarbieFaceKillah begins to gain the upper hand and pins Golden Dragon Gaming to the wall. To add insult to injury, QueenBlaze rights itself onto its front and assists BarbieFaceKillah in flipping the srimech-less Golden Dragon Gaming, who was promising until then, onto its back. Golden Dragon Gaming tries to self right but to no avail as it is counted out as the other two machines battle it out with BarbieFaceKillah on top as it pins QueenBlaze to the wall. BarbieFaceKillah flips over QueenBlaze onto its back but as a result losses its flipping arms, thanks to QueenBlaze's rear spike. BarbieFaceKillah tries to ram QueenBlaze only to flip itself over and without its flipping arms to self right it is counted out, leaving QueenBlaze as the winner while BarbieFaceKillah was eliminated. Series 2.5 After missing Series 2, BarbieFaceKillah returned in Series 2.5, representing Portugal in the Foreigners competition. It was first matched up against Series 1 competitor Bruce's Brutalizer, an Australian flipper. In this fight, Bruce's Brutalizer had been equipped with a new pair of long rear arms on the flipper to aid it with self righting, however they proved to be the robot's undoing as BarbieFaceKillah drove it into the wall after Bruce's Brutalizer missed its initial flip, using its own flipper to hook Bruce's Brutalizer on the arena sidewall, where it could not self-right, giving a stunningly fast victory to BarbieFaceKillah. BarbieFaceKillah then fought German representative Maria the German. BarbieFaceKillah lost, and was eliminated from the Foreigners competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo Qualifiers, Weapons Match Qualifiers *Series 2: Failed to qualify *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Round 2 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Sumo competitors Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots that failed to qualify in any series